gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Luis Fernando Lopez
Luis Fernando Lopez is the well-respected and well-liked bouncer and co-owner of The Masquerade, the largest and most popular social club in all of the Caribbean, located on Port Royal. Luis has a rough past of violence and poverty, but now, after years of hard, honest work, he has a respectable job in The Masquerade, where he works for his mentor, Antonio PhantomLegend. Personality Luis is smooth, slick, and stylish. Women want him, men want to be him. He is a tough, respected, honourable, loyal, and nice guy who is not a death-obsessed psychopath, but just a man who kills because he has to. His job gives him the opportunity to have many relationships with rich, famous women, and he does so happily. He is easily described as a ladies' man, but also a player too. He is extremely tough, never backing down from a fight, and never losing. He also really loves his job. Early life Luis' parents were from La Hispaniola, and his father left his family at a young age. Luis grew up in the slums of Port Royal, where he was a petty criminal who was sent to the Port Royal Jail several times. Luis has a sister and a brother, but his brother, Ernesto, left Port Royal and moved to London, where he is now a respected Spanish translator for the King's Royal Guard. While Luis' sister still lives on Port Royal. While growing up, Luis befriended several other young criminals, and soon they formed a gang, where they bet on underground fights, set in the old warehouse, where they always bet money on Luis, who never lost a fight. Luis was known as "Captain Down town" in his fighting days, and nobody would want to mess with him. After a few years of being the toughest kid on the streets, Luis felt tired of being in and out of jail, and soon decided to look for a real job. Luckily, while swimming off the docks of Port Royal one day, a man named Antonio PhantomLegend met with Luis, and after seeing his fighting skills against a Royal Navy Guard, Antonio offered Luis a job as head of security and bounder of The Masquerade, the most prominent club in the entire Caribbean..... The Story Begins Luis loved his job, and soon became really close friends with Antonio, and even was promoted to Chief of Security slash Co-Owner of the club. He was the toughest and coolest bouncer in all the Caribbean, everyone respected him, and he lived life in the fast lane. Luis now sailed on fancy ships, wore nice suits, lived in a penthouse suite in a large fancy manor-hotel, and he got all the women he wanted. Everything was going just fine for Luis, until he learned that Antonio had a special job for him..... TO BE CONTINUED Friends Antonio PhantomLegend Chris Warkidd Jack Ironshout Eric MacLegend Stats Level 5 Gun 7 Sword 5 Doll 0 Sailing 2 Cannon 2 Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO